


==> Begin a Grand Tradition

by PennamePersona



Category: Homestuck, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: (Her name is Reaux), Alpha Bro is in this one and his name is D, Alpha Rose is mentioned, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Gen, Homestuck characters in a Sun & Moon setting, Humanstuck, It doesn't follow the exact plot of Sun and Moon but it's definitely based on it, Kahuna Disciple (also not her name), Pokemon, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Professor Signless (though that's not his name in this 'verse), Pokemon Sun & Moon, Pokemon Trainers, Pokemon Trainers Dave & Rose & Karkat & Kanaya, Pokestuck, This is mostly a very gen bit and I'm hoping to expand on it in a larger 'verse, island challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennamePersona/pseuds/PennamePersona
Summary: “Rose, are you coming?” Your brother asks.“Where are you going?” You ask, genuinely surprised that Dave’s leaving the house at all. To your knowledge, he hasn’t since you both arrived here.“To Iki Town, or whatever,” He says. “Island challenge stuff, remember?”“You aren’t actually going to do that.” You don’t tilt the end of your statement like a question, because you genuinely can’t imagine Dave doing that. Going off on his own to travel entire islands, just to fight Pokémon? Exposing himself to all kinds of notice because of a Z-ring sparkling on his wrist? Talking to complete strangers day-in and day-out, and for what? Glory?No, that isn’t at all like your brother.But then, neither was leaving home, and here you both are.





	==> Begin a Grand Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Definition of "Human" Is Malleable As Fuck When It's Your Kid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828622) by [Corvid_Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvid_Knight/pseuds/Corvid_Knight). 



> I've been playing Pokémon Ultra Moon again lately, and I was talking with my girlfriend the other day about how much I fucking love Sun and Moon, and then I was thinking about Homestuck (which happens frequently and that's just how I'm living) and now...this. I'm proud of how this came out, I think it'll be a good general starter for what I'm hoping to make a larger 'verse!
> 
> I'm borrowing from an older Homestuck 'verse of mine for a few concepts here, as well as some names. The names for Alpha Dave and Rose aren't my originals, though. They come from Corvid_Knight, who is still keeping up with Homestuck fics and they're *so good*. I got some major inspiration from them, though to my knowledge they've never written a Pokéstuck AU. I've linked one of my favorite fics of theirs as inspiration for this one, so if you wanna check them out, that'll hopefully make it easier. The fic I linked is part of a larger 'verse, but should be pretty parseable as a standalone. If you like Strider stuff, I think they can really scratch that itch for you.

_“I know you’re a bit old for it, but maybe you could try the island challenge? If nothing else, it’d give you something to do.”_

You lean against the painted wood of the deck railing, which has been scratched enough by Meowths and Murkrows that you doubt your uncle would notice or care if you scuffed it.

This is quite the change for you. Until last week, any blemish on a shared surface would likely warrant a passive aggressive note and a “generous” gift of cleaning supplies. You almost relish in this change, except that you think you’ve just pulled your sleeve through Murkrow droppings.

Ew.

“Rose, are you coming?” Your brother asks. He’s poking his head through the doorway separating the deck from the rest of the (admittedly a bit small, especially given what you’re used to) house.

“Where are you going?” You ask, genuinely surprised that Dave’s leaving the house at all. To your knowledge, he hasn’t since you both arrived here. 

“To Iki Town, or whatever,” He says. “Island challenge stuff, remember?”

“You aren’t actually going to do that.” You don’t tilt the end of your statement like a question, because you genuinely can’t imagine Dave doing that. Going off on his own to travel entire islands, just to fight Pokémon? Exposing himself to all kinds of notice because of a Z-ring sparkling on his wrist? Talking to complete strangers day-in and day-out, and for what? Glory?

No, that isn’t at all like your brother.

But then, neither was leaving home, and here you both are.

“Unless you’ve thought of something better to do.” He says, and you know full well it’s a challenge.

Your uncle had suggested that the two of you participate in the island challenge yesterday, before heading off to his job. You’re still not totally sure what he does or where he works, but you think it’s on another island entirely, which will leave you and Dave often completely alone, surrounded by strangers and an overabundance of Dark-type Pokémon. 

He said it might give you something to do, a way to meet people. You’d felt almost accused, in that moment, though you know your uncle is not the kind of person to throw around judgements. You’d planned to find a better way of handling the problem, some complex scheme to meet a handful of people and exchange contact information, and maybe that would be enough to satisfy his itch to get you and your brother to socialize.

But really, you don’t have the energy for that, and Dave knows it.

“Just come with me, Rose.” He says. “I mean, what the hell could it hurt?”

“Are you trying to damn us?” You reply, but despite your dismissive tone, you’re already headed past him to your room. You hear the little huff of his laugh as you grab up your bag, sliding your things inside.

Dave’s waiting for you at the door, one foot out to keep one of your uncle’s Meowths back.

“No, c’mon, fuck off,” He says, wiggling his ankle in an attempt to shoo the creature away. “You’re not supposed to get out. Probably.”

“Did you not ask?” You step lightly around another Meowth and a sleeping Umbreon, then carefully pull the door open enough for you and Dave to slip out.

“Didn’t think to ask while he was here, and then he left too fuckin’ early this morning.” Dave adjusts his shades as you walk, then glances to both sides of the house. “I think we go right.”

“You’re inspiring all sorts of confidence today,” You say. He turns his entire face towards you at an angle that tells you he’s trying to give you a sharp look without actually lifting his shades so that you can see his eyes. You smile slightly. You’ve missed your brother.

The two of you walk in silence for a while, but soon the noise of Iki Town reaches you. You hear a child call after their Charjabug, and a thought occurs to you.

“Don’t we need Pokémon to do an island challenge?” You ask.

“D said that the kahunas usually give new challengers a starter Pokémon,” Dave says. “And besides, even if they don’t, I’m sure D would let us use a Meowth or a Murkrow or a Sneasel or something. 

“Here’s hoping we have more options than that,” You say. “D’s Pokémon are all nicer than I expected, but I don’t know that any of them are really my type.”

“Yeah, you’re more a snob-type trainer, I’d say,” Dave says, and when you turn to him, he’s blatantly smirking.

You open up your mouth to give a rebuttal, but then you’re nearly shoved aside by someone running past you into Iki Town.

“Karkat!” A voice behind you shouts, and then you’re nearly shoved _again_ as another person rushes past. “Don’t go ahead that far!”

You and Dave exchange glances, then make your way into the town’s center with a bit more speed.

When you get there, you see two people who look about the same age as you, one holding a bag that seems to be shaking slightly, and another nearly shouting at an older person dressed in a loose robe.

“C’mon, Disa, give me a Pokémon! Kanaya and I need to go out and get stronger!”

The person in the robe smiles slightly, then shakes her head.

“Karkat, I don’t think any of our starter Pokémon are going to take kindly to being yelled at.” She says, then gestures to the other person’s shaking bag. “And Kanaya isn’t going to do too well if she’s relying solely on the Pokémon in that bag.”

“I have another Pokémon,” The bag holder - Kanaya - says. She pulls out a Pokéball from a pocket of her skirt. “This is a Bonsly from my aunt.”

“Dal gave you that?” The person in the robe raises her eyebrows. “Hm. If she thinks this is a good idea, maybe I could help out. But we usually give these Pokémon out in groups. I don’t like the idea of breaking from tradition, even if we are family.”

“We need Pokémon,” Dave says, stepping forward and raising a hand. “So that’s two more people, if that’ll work for the traditional bit.”

“It would,” The robed person looks over Karkat and Kanaya’s heads at the two of you. “Are you D’s relatives?”

“Yes,” You say. “How could you tell?”

“Family resemblance,” She says with a warm smile. “Alola to you both. I’m Kahuna Disa Leijon, and these two are Karkat and Kanaya, my nephew and niece. I would have come by to see you sooner, but D told us you were adjusting. Have you come to take on the island challenge?" 

“Sure have,” Dave says. “That’s, like, cool then? Even though we aren’t ten?”

“Of course,” Kahuna Disa says. “Many of our children begin the island challenge at that age, as is common for children across the world when they leave for a Pokémon journey. However, there are plenty of reasons that a person might not be able to begin at age 10, from inability or sickness to lack of desire. We don’t prevent older teenagers or even adults from taking on the challenge as well. Anyone can benefit from the skills that arise from the island challenge.”

“Cool.” Dave says.

“Why do you give the Pokémon out in groups?” You ask, not quite sure if it’s a rude thing to ask, or if Kahuna Disa would care. Her smile suggests that it doesn’t matter either way. 

“We believe that it helps to maintain a balance for the trainers going through the island challenge,” She says. “There are three starter Pokémon we give out. Just as in other places, they are grass, fire, and water types. Each has a weakness and strength to the other two, which aids in trainers learning about all different kinds of Pokémon.”

“Sure, seems sensible,” Dave says. “Uh, where are they?" 

Kahuna Disa’s smile gets wider and she claps her hands. Bracelets jangle on her wrists, and a man in a lab coat with rolled up sleeves comes out of one of the long buildings surrounding the town’s center. He has several Pokémon following him, three of which you recognize as the starter Pokémon. You did a bit of research on Alola before coming here, and one of the most common topics you came across was the Pokémon unique to the region. You can see an Alolan Rattata following the man, and though you knew Rattatas in Alola were unique, it’s still so odd to see one with dark and shaggy fur. Another Pokémon floats slightly above the rest. It looks like a cloud, and when the man stops beside Kahuna Disa, the cloud floats up to about his shoulder and the Rattata scurries up and into one of the pockets of his lab coat.

The other three Pokémon continue walking past him and make their way onto the raised platform in the center of town.

“These are the starter Pokémon of Alola,” The man says, gesturing widely. “The fire-type Litten, the grass-type Rowlet, and the water-type Popplio!”

All three of the Pokémon blink up at you, and for a moment, a rush of energy wells up in you.

* * *

 “Mom, when will I get a Pokémon?”

You’re nine years old, just back from one of your brief visits with your biological father. You don’t know how Dave can handle being there all the time. It’s so bright and messy and you get the feeling that “Bro” probably isn’t much better at being a dad when Dave is there, despite nine years of practice.

You stand in the kitchen, small hands clutching the straps of the backpack you took with you on your trip. You remember the Spearow that had cawed at you when you got off the plane. You can almost hear its call now, along with all the others in that big city.

Your mother laughs.

“Oh, dear, I’m not sure you’re ready to handle that,” She says, putting the cap back on her bottle of vodka. “How about we wait on that conversation, hm?”

You don’t say anything, just furrow your eyebrows, feeling thoughtful.

You’d wondered on the plane ride home if Dave would get a Pokémon before you. Now, you’re pretty sure he won’t.

You think that it might be a long time before either of you get one.

* * *

You glance to the side and see Rose’s eyes go wide. She looks openly stunned for a moment, which rarely happens. You’d point it out, except that you’re feeling a bit nervous around all these people, and you know she must be, too. 

You also don’t think you could really bring yourself to tease her. You feel pretty stunned yourself.

You look back at the three Pokémon, and can’t help the slight upward twitch of your mouth when you see the way the little Popplio’s head seems to bounce at all the attention. You move towards them without even thinking.

One of the people about your age - Karkat, you think - starts to say something as you move forward, but then Popplio is barking and hops towards you a bit. You open your mouth, no words coming, but when you reach out a hand to stroke their round blue head, you can’t stop your grin.

It’s just as soft to touch as you thought. The Popplio barks again and smiles up at you, then closes their eyes tight in what looks like either pain or concentration. You’re worried for a moment, but then a bubble of either water or snot comes out of their nose, and their eyes snap back open as their flippers smack the platform.

“Ah hell yeah little guy,” You say. “That rules!”

“Oh,” You hear Rose say from next to you. It’s a soft sound, quiet enough that you think you (and Popplio) are the only ones who heard it. You glance over just in time to see her lift the tiny form of Rowlet, which has already burrowed into her arms.

“Hey, looks like they like you,” You say. You can’t wipe the grin off your face.

“Yeah,” Rose says, still soft, still quiet. “I think so.”

“Ah!” You and Rose both snap your heads over to where Karkat stands at the edge of the platform. He seems very slightly annoyed, which you can’t blame him for, since the Litten has leapt up onto his head.

“What the - ” He reaches up a hand, and Litten’s paw gently bats at it. A look of awe goes over his face. He reaches up the other hand, slowly, carefully, and pulls Litten down. He just looks at their face, and they look at him, and then they close their eyes and mew at him. It’s a pleased little sound, and you think you might see tears in Karkat’s eyes.

You really, really can’t blame him.

“Wonderful!” Kahuna Disa claps her hands together again. “These Pokémon seem to like the three of you already! Here, my husband will give you Pokéballs to keep them in.”

“We don’t have to keep them in the balls, do we?” You can’t keep the slight panic out of your voice. You can’t imagine not getting to hold Popplio outside of battle - it sounds so cruel to keep them trapped away.

“Not always, no,” The man in the lab coat says. “But sometimes it will be safer for them to remain in the Pokéballs, especially when they’ve fainted. They don’t mind staying in them. It doesn’t hurt them at all, and gives them a chance to rest their energy.”

“Oh,” You say. “Uh, okay.”

“It’s a good question!” He says, grinning as wide as Kahuna Disa. “I’m Professor Kalo, the Pokémon Professor in Alola. I research Pokémon moves and attitudes, to see how interacting with trainers and other Pokémon can change how a Pokémon acts. That’s why my constant companion is this little guy.”

Professor Kalo holds out a hand to the Pokémon that looks like a floating cloud by his shoulder, and the Pokémon follows his hand back down until he’s holding it out to you and Rose.

“This is Castform. They’re an artificial Pokémon that changes with the weather. Right now, when the weather is calm and fairly average, they’re in their normal form. But when it’s very sunny, they change shape and become a Fire-type Pokémon! That phenomenon also happens in the rain, when they become a Water-type, and in the hail or a blizzard, when they become an Ice-type.”

Professor Kalo pats Castform’s body gently, which seems to make them giggle.

“This particular castform is also a bit ticklish!” Professor Kalo smiles gently at the Pokémon, and then back at you and Rose. “D told us only a little about you two, but we understand that life has been complicated for you. I hope that while you’re on your island challenge, the people and Pokémon you meet help you to settle into yourselves and your lives in the way you like best.”

You get the feeling that this guy usually gives speeches like this to 10-year-olds, not 16-year-olds. It’d make you feel patronized if he didn’t seem so genuine about it.

“We have a few items for you,” Kahuna Disa says, and holds out two island challenge amulets. You glance over and see Karkat and Kanaya both hooking identical amulets to their bags. You and Rose both take the amulets, and if you’re being honest, holding the charm in your hand makes you feel different, kind of like how petting Popplio did.

It’s a nice kind of different, though. Nice enough that you’re actually getting excited to do this island challenge thing. You’d meant to just follow through on D’s suggestion, expecting to tap out before you even left Melemele Island. Now, though…

You lock eyes with Rose as you kneel to attach the amulet to your bag. She has an almost wild look on her face, and you think it must mirror your own.

“Take these,” Professor Kalo says as you stand back up, and hands you and Rose both what looks like thick and brightly colored watches. “They’re newer versions of the Pokédex that we’ve been trying out for older people. It will expand when you tap it like this, see?”

He holds out his own wrist and you see a white Pokédex watch. Where a watch face would usually be, there’s a subtle engraving of a Pokéball. He taps the center twice, and the Pokéball splits open, allowing a light screen to emerge. The Pokédex entry for Castform is pulled up.

“Alright, that’s pretty neat,” You say. You fasten the red Pokédex watch onto your wrist, and Rose does the same with her lilac Pokédex. “Are you gonna give us one of those ‘record all the Pokémon in the region’ assignments?”

“Oh, no,” Professor Kalo says. “We have a good record of Alolan Pokémon as it is, and you’ll have enough to do on your island challenges without more work from me.”

“Thank fuck,” You mutter, quietly. Popplio squeaks next to you, and you smile down at them. “Hey, little guy. How about I get your entry, huh?”

You crouch down to eye level with Popplio, hold out your wrist, and tap the ‘dex twice. The light screen expands and shows the entry for Popplio, the “Sea Lion Pokémon.” The ‘dex informs you that Popplio is a hard worker, and that the bubble you saw earlier will be a recurring phenomenon in all of their evolutions. You also note the little pink symbol near the top of the entry, marking your Popplio as female. When Popplio swipes one of her flippers at the screen, a new message pops up.

‘Would you like to give your Popplio a nickname?’

You tap ‘Yes’ and hesitate briefly. You look at Popplio.

“What do you think about Riya, buddy?” You ask. You earn a bark and another nose bubble almost directly to your face, which you take as a yes. You enter ‘Riya’ into your Pokédex, and it makes a note in your personal Pokémon box.

“How about ‘Silvanus’?” Rose asks her Rowlet. Their eyes seem to get even wider, and you laugh.

“Big name for a little owl,” You say. Rose takes on a considering look.

“We can use Sil in the casual times.” She says. Her Rowlet spins their head around, and Rose nods. “Excellent.”

Kahuna Disa clears her throat, and you almost jump. You’d forgotten there were other people around, and you’d be embarrassed if Kahuna Disa and Professor Kalo didn’t have such kind smiles. Kanaya is smiling softly as well, holding onto the Bonsly she’s released from the Pokéball. Even Karkat, who had been looking a bit abrasive, seems much calmer with Litten on his shoulder.

“Take these as well,” Kahuna Disa says, holding out bracelets to the four of you. When you take it, the slight weight is the first thing to make you feel nervous again.

“These are Z-rings.” Kahuna Disa says, her voice a bit more serious now. “They are used to draw forth the power that comes from Z-crystals. The Z-moves that Pokémon can use while holding those crystals are incredibly powerful, and can make a huge difference in a battle. Be conscious of how and when you use them, and make sure to always take care of your Pokémon. They are not battle-winning machines, but living, breathing creatures who deserve mutual respect and care.”

All four of you nod. You’ve seen Pokémon that weren’t well-cared for, on the streets of the city you grew up on. It always made you feel sick, and now, after having Riya for not even half an hour, the very thought of hurting her makes you feel even worse.

“You have everything you need to begin your island challenge, now,” Kahuna Disa says. “You won’t be alone. These challenges can take a long time, but you will be with friends, and you will be with your Pokémon. There are also people on each island whose jobs are dedicated to assisting trainers on their island challenge, and the friendliness and generosity common in people who live in Alola is often even greater when they come across trial-goers. The island challenge is an old tradition in Alola, one that we greatly respect. By going on this journey, you become part of a grand tradition.”

The Z-ring on your wrist feels even heavier now. What do you know about Alolan traditions? You got here last week from a completely different region, and you’ve barely even spoken to anyone. You’re a foreigner here, just like Rose, and like D, no matter how long your uncle’s lived here. What if you break tradition? What if you don’t live up to these grand expectations?

“It’s wonderful to see new trial-goers start their journey,” Kahuna Disa says. “I’m very glad to be here with you today. Karkat and Kanaya, I’ve known you your whole lives, and I’m so excited to see the people you become after this challenge. Rose and Dave, though we’ve just met, it makes me so happy to see you meeting your Pokémon companions and to know that you’ll be participating in this part of our culture. I’ve known D for years, since he first arrived in Alola with his sister. D and Reaux are two of my very close friends, though I don’t see them as often now. It’s been good to see Reaux’s old house filled with light again, and to have an excuse to see D without traveling to Ula’ula. I hope that I am able to get to know both of you as well as I did your relatives, and that you can find your home on Alola just as they did.”

You feel pretty moved by that speech, honestly. Kahuna Disa is just so fucking nice, and so’s her husband. You’re still nervous, for sure, and sort of confused - you had no idea that the house you’d been staying in wasn’t D’s, though you suppose it makes sense, since he did mention something about having responsibilities on a different island. You wonder where your aunt is, now, if her house hasn’t been lived in for a while. She must still be close if the place hasn’t been sold.

Rose nudges you slightly, and you realize she just thanked Kahuna Disa.

“Uh, yeah,” You say. “Thank you. Really, this was...really good of you guys.”

“Of course,” Professor Kalo says, with that big, warm smile. “You’re always welcome.”

The guy finally manages to get you to tear up with that one. These people are so fucking _kind_ , it’s unbelievable.

“How about the four of you head out tomorrow?” Kahuna Disa says. “You should take today to rest and get to know your companions more. Kalo and I will get some supplies ready for you, as well. You can head off tomorrow morning from Iki Town’s center!”

“Sounds good to me,” You say, and Rose nods.

“I’d be fine with one last sleep in my own room,” Karkat says.

“Yes,” Kanaya agrees. “And I have to speak with you, anyway, Disa.”

Kahuna Disa raises an eyebrow and looks meaningfully at Kanaya’s bag, which shakes slightly.

“Yes,” She says. “I think that would be good. We’ll have a community meal tonight, to celebrate your island challenge, as well as a belated celebration of Dave and Rose’s arrival.”

You’re a bit surprised at that last bit, but you’re willing to just go with this. You’re a tiny bit overwhelmed with all of this, anyway, and free food is good food. Also, the Alolan dishes that D’s made have been really fucking tasty, so it’s entirely possible that the food will be amazing aside from not costing anything. You glance at Rose and nod in the direction of the house, and then you both start walking, your Pokémon at your sides.

There’s a lot to this that you’re still unsure of, but you think that this island challenge thing may have been one of your better risks. When Riya barks and blows a scattering of bubbles at the tall grass on the outskirts of Iki Town, that thought gets a lot firmer.

You laugh at Riya’s expression when some of the grass rustles back at her, and scoop her up. She squeaks at you and slaps her fins together in what’s clearly happiness. You smile over at Rose, and she smiles back. Sil is snuggled close to her chest, their wide eyes taking in everything around them.

“How about it, Rose?” You say. “Adventure, Pokémon battles, ancient traditions. You up for it?”

“Naturally,” She says. “Who am I to turn away destiny?”

You both chuckle, and the coos and barks of your Pokémon mingle in.

It’s a good sound.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos are nice, comments are great, comments that have specific stuff that you liked or stuff you might be confused on and want clarification on, or hey, your own headcanons and stuff, are *fantastic.*
> 
> I used to have a tumblr and then a deleted it a few months back! So, if you want to chat with me (which I'm definitely into doing!), it's gonna be ao3 or discord. I'm comfortable giving out my discord on request, so if you leave a comment asking for it, I can make that happen.
> 
> I take writing requests! Information at: [provisionalpenname on tumblr](https://provisionalpenname.tumblr.com)


End file.
